


All the Demons are here

by cleopatrasbigneedle



Category: all for the games - Fandom, the foxhole court
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Raven!Neil, implied jean/Neil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatrasbigneedle/pseuds/cleopatrasbigneedle
Summary: Nathaniel Wesniski flees the Nest after the death of Jean. He most fight for his right to live, take Riko down, and keep playing Exy. He also has to survive Andrew.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, fucked around with the time line, also don't sue me Nora  
> This is going to be an odd one, some kandreil/kandriel  
> As well as a a lot of out side perspective  
> Hope you enjoy.

Palmetto sat quiet the night the cat dragged a bleeding and heartbroken in the Fox's evening practice. Well, it was really a strategy meeting in the foyer, so when the doors banged open on a Tuesday evening, Nathaniel Wesniski had all 8 players, Coach Wymack , and Abigail Winfield's attention.

The young man, paused only for second in the door way, his short frame drowning in a "3-Moreau" lettermen jacket. In one hand he clenched a dirty knife, there was blood on his face, as well as a number 4 tattoo.

Kevin made a soft sound of surprise, that could have been a prayer, or "Nathaniel" but walked to meet him half way. 

"Kevin, oh Kevin...," Nathaniel chokes out, in sadness and relief. 

They met in a soft and all-consuming embrace. Even though there wasn't anything inherently romantic, it still felt like a secret exchange between lovers, not meant for the rest of the world.

Andrew had stood up, but he had grown used to Kevin's cowardice so usually he had longer to intervene. He was about to try and retrieve the knife from the mystery boy when Kevin "the Coward" Day raised one hand in a silent plea to stay away.

There was soft murmuring between them, definitely not English, so French, then. After a few moments, Nathaniel made his first quick unexpected moment. They were no longer holding each other like broken glass, a few inches between them, their height difference comical. Nathaniel's hand shoot out while he was taking and took Kevin's left had. The strange boy brought it up to his lips and kissed it, where the scars were the thickest.

This next part that the boy said was in English, "I'm taking care of the "Riko Problem", he will never hurt you again. If only I had been hastier, I could have saved his life." He chokes at the end, remembering who ever was gone.

"Coach, this is Nathaniel. He is a senior in high school, next year would be his Edgar Allen debut as a backliner. He needs are help. Riko killed Jean Moreau, and Nathaniel is next if he doesn't have the right resources to communicate with the main family, big Moriyama business," Kevin said all of this calmly and seriously. It was hard to believe that this was the same person who's spine was a liquid as the alcohol he ingested every night.

"Oh how very rude of me, the Master would be appalled at my lack of manners. Hello, my name is Nathaniel Wesniski. Pleasure to make the acquaintance of some many, interesting, people. Though on a good day when I hadn't witnessed the murder of my, my, Jean, I would be much more entertaining. I see that reputation does not precede me. Am I that hateful that you don't tell your new family about me?" Nathaniel threw on a appearance of saccharine.

"Behave and don't be a brat, you are asking for their help," Kevin sighed.

"Well I'm Nicky, this is Andrew an—"

"Nathaniel, why don't you come in to my office, we'll talk there, kid," Coach Wymack cut in, almost mercifully.

Nathaniel didn't look eager to leave Kevin, but he followed Coach to his office. As their footsteps receded, the questions, bets, and assumptions hit like a storm.

What a cluster fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

The foxes start in on Kevin as soon as Coach Wymack and Nathaniel disappeared.  
"Care to be forth coming with information Day?" Matt said in a gruff voice.

Kevin still looked distracted, looking at the lathe that they had taken. Still shell shocked, processing Jean's death and the fact that Nathaniel was at Palmetto.

"What do you want to know Boyd?"  
There was a clamor as 7 people shouted questions.  
"How old is he?" said Nicky.  
"Back the fuck off, Nicky, he's 17," Kevin quickly shot back.  
"You seemed mighty touchy, Mr Kevin "heterosexuality is easier" Day..." Aaron snarked.  
Kevin pointedly did not respond.  
"What's his deal? Can he play?" asked Dan.  
A small smile flitted across Kevin's face.  
"Can he play? Yes, he can play. He can out play all of you with 50 stitches in him," said Kevin. There was pride in his voice.  
"How sweet, why don't you just suck his dick right in front of him, god you sound like a faggot," Gordon added.  
"Did you know that guys that call other guys faggots usually have more repressed homosexuality than others? Interesting isn't? Seth Gordon was it?" Nathaniel says as he reenters.  
"See I know a lot about you, Bryan. I did a little research on you. Interesting, if you hypothetically overdosed, there would be no foxes. If Riko wanted to eliminate Kevin's interest in your team, all it would take is one of you to tragically meet your death. You are a druggie, you are violent, your brother Jeremy is also an alcoholic. Birmingham is very easy going when it comes to high school records. You only have one other brother that graduated from high school. It is very easy camouflage a homicide as an OD for a known addict. Hypothetically," Nathaniel said as he crossed the room to stand next to Kevin.

"While we don't tolerate that language Seth, if you ever threaten one of players again—" Dan started.

"Oh I would never, Captain, just hypotheticals of course," Nathaniel said smiling.

It didn't surpass the notice of the foxes that Nathaniel's smile was less of a smile and more of a promise of violence.

"Nathaniel, you must be tired, you are welcome to sleep out our nurse's house or..." Wymack trailed off expectantly looking at Kevin.

"Nate will stay with me," Kevin said definitely. 

Kevin and Nathaniel had a quiet exchange in french. 

"Care to share with the class?" Andrew speaks up.

"Tu peux, mais je deteste le petit garçon," Nathaniel said in a clear dismissal.

"Nathaniel is out of the side branch's reach, he know main branch property. He will continue to play Exy, at a collegiate and professional level. Same for me. Some of our funds will be reallocated to the Moriyamas and Nathaniel will—" Kevin said before being cut off by Nathaniel.

"That's quite enough, Kev. The only thing left to do is find a college that will have me. I can play position, but I am best at backliner and striker," Nathaniel said blandly as if he wasn't putting his fate in the hands of strangers.

"We will settle the details in the morning, Nathaniel. You look like you could use sleep. Practice is dismissed," called out Wymack.


End file.
